Bombe à retardement
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine.
1. Nami

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

 **Note :** Aaaaah j'ai toujours voulu faire une série de petites histoires avec un contexte donné comme ça ! Bon, j'avoue que j'avais déjà essayé sur la Saint-Valentin mais j'ai fini par abandonner après le premier chapitre... Mais là je pense que je vais tenir ! Je me lance complètement à l'aveugle dans cette histoire, avec presque aucune idée en tête, mais j'ai les cours de philo et d'espagnol pour m'aider à avancer !

Bonne lecture, bien que les chapitres seront certainement courts :')

* * *

Se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre, Nami essayait en vain de se réchauffer depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle était de garde ce soir-là et malgré la vigie protégée des intemperris, elle n'empêchait pas le froid de s'infiltrer dans la petite pièce.

Enfin, normalement elle l'empêchait, mais quelques heures plutôt Luffy avait décidé de faire de la vigie son espace de jeu personnel, et en moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu à Brook pour lui demander de quelle couleur était sa culotte, leur capitaine avait déjà cassé la fenêtre en y jetant la tuyauterie servant à réchauffer la pièce dessus.

Franky avait failli en faire une syncope, bien évidemment le brun s'en était pris une énorme de la part de la navigatrice, qui avait continué en attaquant par la suite le canonnier, qui à son tour s'était mis à protester du favoritisme qu'elle faisait à l'égard de Chopper – le médecin étant parti se cacher derrière les jambes de Zoro lorsqu'il avait senti la furie approcher.

La rousse soupira en se rappelant de sa journée si fatiguante et elle ne pouvait même pas se reposer en paix. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle laissait passer ce genre de chose, la prochaine fois elle se ferait une joie d'assigner Luffy à toutes les corvées possible à faire sur le bâteau. Capitaine ou pas, il y avait des moments où le futur Roi des pirates se devait d'être un minimum sérieux !

Elle frissona en pensant à ce mot.

Du sérieux, comme s'il pouvait en avoir...

 _Et certainement pas en cette période._ Pensa-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement. Elle se tourna vers le calendrier affichant en gros la date du jour.

Plus que vingt-quatre jours avant le début de l'horreur.

Plus que vingt-quatre jours avant le début de son pire cauchemard.

Plus que vingt-quatre jours avant Noël.

Et Luffy devenait lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	2. Sanji

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

 **Note :** Fiou, deuxième chapitre, pour l'instant je tiens le rythme ! Faut dire que c'est pas encore bien compliqué :') Me connaissant j'ai vraiment très peur de commencer à prendre du retard et finir par abandonner ce recueil alors que c'est un concept que je veux faire depuis au moins trois ans... Allez, un peu de courage, faut pas que je parte dans cet état d'esprit o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

" - Vous croyez qu'il n'a pas remarqué ?

\- Usopp, c'est de Luffy qu'on parle, évidemment qu'il n'a pas remarqué.

\- Il ne doit même pas savoir quel âge il a, pas besoin de lui demander quel jour on est."

Accoudé à une des rambardes du pont du Sunny, Sanji tira une bouffée de sa cigarette en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Nami, Zoro et Usopp. La température était descendue depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur dernière île, les obligeant ainsi à tous se couvrir dès qu'ils décidaient de mettre un pied en-dehors d'une pièce, ou même juste d'ouvre une fenêtre.

 _Ou d'être de garde._ Pensa amèrement le blond en se rappelant que c'était son tour cette nuit.

Ne disposant pas du matériel nécessaire, Franky ne pouvait pas réparer le chauffage de la vigie et il avait catégoriquement refusé de le faire avec du matériel non adapté.

Foutu charpentier professionnel.

Le seul ayant l'air d'apprécier la température était bien le médecin de l'équipage.

Vu l'île où il avait grandi, ce n'était pas une surprise qu'il se sente bien mieux lorsque la température avoisinait les négatifs.

Sanji sourit en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec le petit renne. Timide au début, il s'était bien accommodé au rythme de vie affolant de cet équipage bien particulier, et faisait presque partie de ceux qui fracassaient le plus de choses dans le bateau. Pas besoin de préciser qui était le grand gagnant de ce concours...

En tout cas, même si la plupart des décisions des membres de cet équipage étaient irréfléchies et suicidaires, le cuisinier savait qu'il avait eu une chance incroyable de tomber sur eux et de continuer toutes ces aventures et ce même s'ils passaient leur temps à côtoyer la mort.

C'était bien la définition d'un pirate, non ?

" - Mais qu'est-ce que-

\- Quel abruti !

\- C'est fini !"

Les exclamations étranglées des trois personnes à côté de lui le firent revenir sur le renne, qui se baladait tranquillement sur le pont, avec la mine ravie comme s'il venait de découvrir que c'était bientôt N-

…

 _Oh._

A l'instant où cette pensée traversa son esprit, Sanji remarqua le petit chocolat que Chopper s'évertuait à montrer à Brook, ce dernier essayant de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait.

En vain.

"WooooOOOOOOOOOHohooooooo !"

L'exclamation de joie de leur capitaine fit comprendre à son équipage qui lui aussi avait finalement _compris_.

Ils étaient le 2 décembre, Luffy venait de réaliser l'arrivée de Noël à grand pas à cause de la friandise que Chopper sortait tout juste de son calendrier de l'avent – fait main par Robin et Franky, un peu d'amour dans ce monde de barbare ne faisait pas de mal – et ses nakamas ne pouvaient que prier pour que les vingt jours qui arrivaient défilent rapidement.

Rien que de penser à l'enfer qu'allait leur faire vivre l'homme élastique, Sanji avait failli en pleurer.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	3. Franky

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

 **Note :** Booon, apparemment le site n'a pas pris en compte le chapitre posté hier dooonc.. Ceux qui passent sans l'avoir vu, sachez qu'il y a un second chapitre posté, ne passez pas directement du premier au troisième c: Bon, rien à dire de particulier ici, je vous laisse donc rapidement ~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'équipage des Mugiwaras était terrifié.

Leur capitaine venait de découvrir que Noël approchait à grand pas, et ce n'était que le début du mois.

Ce qui voulait tout simplement dire qu'il leur restait plus de vingt jours à survivre, mais surtout vingt jours où ils devraient occuper Luffy pour éviter toutes ses catastrophes.

Usopp soupira de dépit à cette pensée.

Sanji manqua de se couper deux doigts à cette pensée.

Nami laissa tomber sa tête sur sa carte fraîchement dessinée à cette pensée.

Brook se rongeait les ongles – ah, mais il n'avait plus d'ongles ! – à cette pensée.

Zoro perdit le sommeil à cette pensée.

Chopper fondit en larmes à cette pensée.

Robin retint difficilement un gloussement amusé à cette pensée.

Et Franky était le seul à ne pas être inquiété.

Oui, parce que même si toutes les personnes sur ce bateau avaient décidé d'oublier la possibilité que Luffy se rappelle de cette fête dès les premiers jours, Franky, lui, avait tout prévu. Il avait évidemment commencé à préparer de quoi occuper leur capitaine pendant un peu moins d'un mois, et avait même réussi à trouver des solutions de secours au cas où le brun se débrouillerait pour tout détruire.

Oh il était fier de lui, il n'y avait pas photo, et il savait que son intervention soulagerait tout l'équipage. Sauf peut-être Robin qui semblait s'amuser de tout.

C'est donc en une belle matinée ensoleillée – mais toujours glaciale – que le charpentier de l'équipage amena son capitaine surexcité dans son entrepôt personnel, son atelier de fabrication où personne n'avait habituellement le droit de pénétrer, pour lui présenter son cadeau qui allait lui permettre de patienter.

Un calendrier de l'avent gigantesque, faisant au moins deux fois la taille du brun, rempli de surprises en tous genres. Friandises, gadgets, babioles, tout y était. Certes c'était en général le domaine de Usopp mais Franky avait su s'y prendre et faire des merveilles.

Un sourire fier plaqué sur le visage, dos à son capitaine, le cyborg finit par lui poser la question qui le démangeait tant.

"Alors Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Il entendit le brun hoqueter, avant d'essayer de formuler une réponse cohérente.

"C-C-C'est..."

Acquiesçant fièrement, Franky se retourna pour admirer le visage de son capitaine qui en dirait long sur ce qu'il pensait de sa merveille.

Mais il se retrouve plutôt à sa merveille recouverte par d'horribles flammes et une fumée noirâtre se propageant dans tout son atelier.

"C'est pas de ma faute..." Marmonna Luffy, les yeux fuyants et les lèvres pincées.

Franky ne put que contempler le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les objets contenus dans le calendrier de l'avent fondèrent et s'accrochèrent ensemble, formant une sorte de pâte plastique gigantesque où gisaient des bouts de cartons. L'activation du dispositif incendie arrêta les flammes mais réduit le tout en une sorte de bouillie marron, de même que Luffy qui perdit rapidement ses forces, eau de mer oblige.

Le charpentier n'eut même pas la force de protester. Une larme à l'oeil – comprenez ici qu'il n'y avait pas assez de mouchoirs sur le bateau pour tout arrêter – il prit sa guitare en main.

Il avait sous-estimé son capitaine, et cela lui donnait l'inspiration nécessaire pour composer.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	4. Usopp

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

 **Note :** Ouf, de justesse ! J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas réussir à sortir cet OS x') Bon, je m'y suis prise un peu tard (il y a environ une heure en fait...) du coup il est plus court que les autres chapitres, mais à la base c'était le genre de taille que je voulais faire. Mais quand je me fixe un objectif je le tiens jamais de toute façon :')

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Usopp était épuisé. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il ne savait pas vers quelle île ils se dirigeaient, et encore moins dans combien de temps ils y seraient, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ce froid constant. Impossible de s'en protéger, il y avait toujours un moment où il ressentait cette morsure glaciale, gelant tout son corps sur place.

Et pour couronner le tout, ils avaient eu droit à une belle tempête dans la journée. Ce qui voulait dire des torrents de pluie leur tombant dessus pendant qu'ils courraient dans tous les sens sur le pont, pour lever les voiles, remettre les voiles, relever les voiles parce que les remettre était la chose la plus stupide au monde, et ce pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que ce que le temps se calme.

Enfin, "se calmer" était un bien grand mot. Surtout dans le Nouveau Monde. Mais pour l'instant, il tombait juste de légers flocons qui, en quelques instants, ne manqueraient pas de s'entasser et de devoir être retirés du bateau. Par ses soins, bien évidemment.

Usopp n'eut même pas la force de soupirer et se laissa directement tomber dans l'herbe mouillée du Sunny. De toute façon, il était au moins aussi trempé, alors pour un peu plus au point où il en était...

Fermant les yeux, il sentit le sommeil arrivé, et même s'il était encore dehors et risquait de s'attraper la pire des maladies possibles, il s'en fichait et voulait savourer ces rares instants de repos.

"USOOOOOOOOOOOOPP !"

Ou pas.

Le canonnier n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir un oeil qu'un amas de poudreuse compacte venant de son capitaine lui tomba dessus, le gelant sur place et l'étouffant. Il agita ses jambes et ses bras dans un effort vain pour repousser la masse sur son visage et retrouver de l'air pur mais au bout de quelques secondes toutes ses forces le quittèrent, le laissant inerte au sol.

"... Usopp ?"

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	5. Brook

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

* * *

Brook adorait l'équipage dont il faisait partie.

Tous les membres étaient joyeux, amusants, énergiques, il ne cessait de s'amuser chaque jour. Évidemment il y avait certains moments où il repensait à ses anciens compagnons, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste de les avoir perdus, mais il savait qu'il devait avancer pour eux. Il devait avancer et continuer de vivre – sans mauvais jeu de mots – pour réaliser leur rêve.

Oui, il allait revoir Laboon et comme avant, il allait pouvoir lui jouer leur morceau favori. Au fond, Brook s'inquiétait tout de même de leurs retrouvailles. Cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'ils s'étaient quittés, il ne savait même pas s'il se souvenait d'eux. Bien que Luffy lui ait bien affirmé que Laboon les attendait depuis toutes ces années, le stress l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Mais pour l'instant il était d'humeur joyeuse. Comme la plupart du temps depuis qu'il faisait partie des Mugiwaras. Le musicien regardait Usopp, Luffy et Chopper jouer dans la neige, sous l'oeil agacé de Nami qui souhaitait un peu de calme et celui amusé de Robin. Luffy courrait après les deux autres garçons, agitant au-dessus de sa tête deux membres osseux dans tous les sens.

Brook, assis sur les marches du Sunny, regardait leur jeu sans pouvoir les interrompre, simplement parce que Luffy avait jugé que ce serait bien amusant d'agrandir les bois de Chopper sans qu'il ne change de forme. Et c'est tout naturellement que Brook avait proposé une idée qui avait exalté le capitaine.

C'est ainsi que l'homme élastique se retrouvait à courir derrière un Chopper en pleurs avec les deux bras de Brook en main, bien décidé à les attacher à ses bois.

* * *

 _A suivre_


	6. Zoro

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

* * *

Zoro se gratta la tête lorsque Luffy entra dans son champ de vision. Cela faisait quelques jours que l'équipage l'évitait, de peur de devoir le supporter pendant de longues heures alors qu'il était dans sa période d'emmerdeur professionnel.

Cependant le bretteur, lui, avait passé son temps à dormir durant la dernière semaine – hibernation oblige – et avait donc eu la très bonne idée d'ouvrir sa bouche pendant l'une des nombreuses crises de Nami. Un jour il retiendrait la leçon, mais ce jour n'était pas aujourd'hui.

Il avait donc bien pris la peine de poser ses katanas dans un coin du bateau, personne ne savait de quoi était capable leur capitaine en période de pré-Noël, et descendit rapidement les escaliers le menant vers le brun. Plus vite il y serait, plus vite il pourrait reprendre sa sieste.

"Hé, Luff-

ZORO !"

Le sourire treize millions de Volt que lui envoya son Luffy ne le rassura pas une seule seconde. Il hésita à avancer de quelques pas, mais se reprit en se disant que de toute façon, il ne pourrait rien faire de pire que ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours.

Sauf que ces dernier jours, Zoro avait dormi.

Et la bosse qui trônait sur l'arrière de son crâne confirmait ce fait, et la vision que Nami avait dessus.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Zoro soupira en fermant les yeux. Qu'il la détestait cette sorcière, il se mettrait à croire en n'importe quel Dieu au moment où elle finirait par-dessus bord.

Absorbé par ses pensées meurtrières, il ne vit pas l'objet se dirigeant à tout vitesse vers lui, qui s'enfonça dans son ventre – le faisant s'étouffer légèrement au passage – et détruisant la rambarde du pont, l'emmenant au passage en direction de la mer qui semblait avoisiner les zéros.

Luffy avait eu la _merveilleuse_ idée de s'adonner à un lancé de boulet de canon à la main, pour faire, je cite "Comme jii-chan, c'est trop cool !" (avec étoiles dans les yeux et tout, faut pas déconner non plus), et sa première cible avait été son second. Qui venait par ailleurs d'apprendre que l'homme élastique savait effectivement viser.

Il n'eut que le temps de voir le sourire de son pire cauchemard roux – et Chopper sauter pour le "sauver" –, avant de sombrer dans l'eau glacé.

 _Brûle en enfer, démon._

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	7. Chopper

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

 **Note :** Voyons, les mauvaises habitudes ça ne s'oublie pas ! Un peu de retard ne fait de mal à personne o/ Bon, plus sérieusement j'ai eu quelques problèmes, ils ne me sont pas directement liés mais plus à ma mère, et quand elle va mal, je vais _très_ mal. Donc j'avais pas trop la tête à écrire un peu de n'importe quoi sur notre superbe équipage mais je retrouve ma bonne humeur donc je vous poste la suite !

Le chapitre 6 est aussi posté ! N'oubliez pas d'aller le lire !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Chopper s'en voulait terriblement. En y repensant, tout était de sa faute. S'il avait caché son calendrier de l'avent comme le lui avait conseillé Nami, personne n'en serait là.

Et en parlant de _là_ , il voulait bien évidemment parler des nombreuses blessures qu'arboraient les membres de l'équipage, notamment le nez cassé de Usopp ou les engelures de Zoro. Le petit renne sortit de l'infirmerie en soupirant. Il avait le moral à zéro et tant que cette période d'enfer ne serait pas passée il comptait bien se morfondre toute la journée.

En passant près de la proue, il remarqua Luffy qui semblait, contre toute attente, plutôt calme. Le capitaine s'approchait tranquillement de lui et, arrivé à sa hauteur, lui offrit un petit sourire et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

"Chopper, t'as une tâche."

Et en grand naïf qu'il était, Chopper baissa les yeux vers l'endroit que pointait son capitaine.

Nami referma la boît de pansements avant de tapoter la tête du médecin.

" - Chopper...

\- J'ai eu droit au "t'as une tâche, pistache"...

\- Ça va, ça reste soft." Marmonna Usopp.

Chopper eut à soigner une nouvelle fois le nez du canonnier pendant que la navigatrice sortait de la pièce, furieuse. Luffy allait bien trop loin et il était temps de l'arrêter !

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	8. Robin

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

 **Note :** Et voilà le dernier chapitre sur les impressions de chaque membre, un par un ! Maintenant que je suis bien à court pour eux, va falloir que j'aille chercher des idées pour tenir un bon moment encore 8')

Bonne lecture ~ !

* * *

Actuellement dans les bras de Robin, en larmes et désespérée, Nami essayait de convaincre l'archéologue de faire quelque chose. Elle était leur dernière solution, et si même elle ne savait pas quoi faire ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de livrer Luffy à la Marine une bonne fois pour toute. Après quelques minutes à essayer de calmer la rousse, Robin finit par la confier à Usopp – sous le regard noir de Sanji – et se dirigea vers le pont, lieu où son capitaine avait passé sa semaine. Aussitôt qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, la navigatrice se précipita à la fenêtre pour les observer.

"Tu es notre dernier espoir, Robin."

Collée à la vitre, Nami regardait avec attention ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. L'archéologue interpella l'homme élastique – qui courrait comme un dératé autour d'un feu de joie improvisé – et, rien qu'en lui parlant, elle sembla grandement la calmer. La rousse hoqueta de surprise et se retourna d'un coup sec vers les autres membres de l'équipage avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Elle a réussi !" S'écria-t-elle.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que des exclamations de joie ne fusent dans la pièce. Ils se ruèrent tous à la fenêtre pour voir cet exploit de leurs propres yeux.

"Je savais qu'elle réussirait. Contrairement à la bande d'incapables que vous être, Robin, elle, est digne de toute ma confiance. Elle est la seule à ne jamais me décev-

Nami... Tu devrais peut-être venir voir..." La coupa Usopp.

La navigatrice fronça les sourcils à son ton et revint se poster de nouveau à la fenêtre. Elle y vit Robin assise sur les marches menant à l'avant du bateau, donc en face d'eux, et Luffy semblait s'agiter à côté de son feu improvisé. La brune gardait son sourire amusé mais son visage crispé n'indiquait rien de bon.

Et l'inattendu finit par arriver?

Une jambe se matérialisa à côté de l'homme élastique, dans l'herbe du pont, et donna un coup au brun, l'envoyant s'écraser dans son feu.

Personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche dans la cuisine. Nami laissa sa tête tomber brutalement sur la vitre.

" _Robin..."_

Usopp lui tapota gentiment le dos. Et Nami, à bout de nerfs, lui cassa le nez.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	9. Etoile filante

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

 **Note :** Plus j'écris, plus je réalise que le nez de Usopp va prendre cher ce mois-ci :')

Bonne lecture ~ !

* * *

Couché sur l'herbe du pont, Usopp regardait les étoiles. Non loin de lui, Nami était assise à côté de Robin, les deux faisaient de même, pendant que Zoro dans la vigie dormait depuis un moment déjà, Chopper à ses côtés. Franky aux commandes du bateau faisait de même et Sanji essuyait distraitement la vaisselle en les écoutaient tous Brook qui jouait une douce mélodie, les reposant d'une semaine éprouvante.

Même Luffy était calme ce soir-là.

Le ciel était dégagé de tous nuages et étant en plein milieu de l'océan, ils avaient l'impression que les étoiles étaient plus lumineuses qu'habituellement. Autant dire que c'était une soirée des plus agréables pour chaque membre des Mugiwaras.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une traînée lumineuse se fasse apercevoir dans le ciel.

Robin sourit doucement à cette vue et surtout à cause de la réaction émerveillée de Nami et de Chopper, tandis que Brook arrêta de jouer du violon quelques secondes pour regarder ce phénomène jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, moins d'une seconde plus tard.

Mais une réaction les fit tous comprendre leur erreur. Celle évidemment de leur capitaine.

"UNE ETOILE FILANTE !" Hurla-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il courut vers ses compagnons et les poussa un par un, les tirant pour qu'ils repartent à l'intérieur du bateau.

"Je l'ai vu en premier, c'est moi qui fait le vœu !"

Il prit les deux femmes de l'équipage par les épaules, les faisant presque tomber, Brook par un de ses bras qu'il manqua d'arracher et essaya d'attraper Franky par ses cheveux – peine perdue, autant le dire clairement. Usopp faisait le mort sur l'herbe en espérant de ne pas se faire repérer, mais dès que le brun revint il sut que c'en était fini de lui. Luffy lui trébucha dessus et fronça les sourcils en se relevant.

"Usopp, essaie pas de me voler mon vœu, c'est dégueulasse." Marmonna-t-il.

Le canonnier ouvrit un oeil et regarda désespérément son capitaine.

"Pitié, pas le nez..." Supplia-t-il en voyant Luffy tendre la main pour le relever par son membre le plus cher..

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	10. Le nez d'Usopp

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

 **Note :** Autant s'acharner jusqu'au bout !

Bonne lecture ~ !

* * *

Chopper banda soigneusement le nez d'Usopp qui retenait difficilement ses gémissements de douleur. C'était tellement douloureux qu'il sentait son visage entier brûler tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer à chaudes larmes – peine perdue. Le médecin descendit de ses genoux lorsqu'il eut fini, et se retourna pour ranger son matériel.

"Tu devras te reposer pendant quelques jours et ne surtout pas toucher ton nez." Dit-il en remettant les bandages à leur place.

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire..." Soupira le canonnier en pensant à ce qu'il allait subir tout ce mois-ci avec Luffy. Il savait que son nez n'allait pas tenir plus de dix minutes dès qu'il sortirait de l'infirmerie.

"Tu veux que je te fasse une ordonnance médicale ?" Proposa soudainement Chopper.

Le renne se retourna avec un tel émerveillement sur le visage que le jeune homme ne sut pas lui refuser sa première – et certainement unique – ordonnance.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une demie-heure que Usopp se prenait pour un ninja. Escaladant les cordages, sautant dans des coins sombres, rampant au sol, tout était bon pour être le plus discret possible et éviter Luffy. Sauf qu'évidemment, il était un peu comme son capitaine au fond, et plus il essayait d'être discret, moins il l'était.

Il se mangeait le sol en sautant, se rappait les en rampant et se cassait la gueule en escaladant. Il était déjà surpris d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps, et vit donc arriver Luffy vers lui en courant, assez résigné. Il eut cependant une idée assez folle et dans un dernier élan de folie il sortit l'ordonnance de Chopper, au même moment où Luffy sautait pour s'écraser moins d'une seconde plus tard sur lui.

Le canonnier n'eut même pas le réflexe d'hurler lorsque l'homme élastique lui bouffa son ordonnance. Et sa main avec.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	11. Le sapin de Noël

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

* * *

Ce matin-là, Sanji était de bonne humeur. Oui, de très bonne humeur même.

Pour la première fois de puis près de dix jours l'équipage avait pu dormir sans les beuglements incessants de leur capitaine, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était bientôt Noël, et que comme cadeau il commanderait le One Piece. Sauf qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la mer, donc les seuls qui l'entendaient étaient bien évidemment ses compagnons qui n'en pouvaient plus.

Mais par miracle cette première nuit avait été des plus paisibles !

Le blond se dirigeait donc d'un pas gai vers la cuisine pour préparait un des meilleurs petits déjeuners, afin de fêter cette nuit dont tout l'équipage rêvait.

Mais en ouvrant la porte il s'était retrouvé face à une vision des plus inattendues. Tellement inattendue qu'il eut à peine le temps d'hurler avant de s'évanouir.

Alertés par ce cri soudain, tous les membres de l'équipage accoururent, trouvant Sanji inanimé au sol.

"Sanji !" Chopper fut le premier à réagir et s'empressa de vérifier que son état n'était pas grave.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu- ?!" L'exclamation de Franky les fit tous regarder à l'intérieur de la cuisine pour y trouver leur capitaine avec un sourire gigantesque accroché aux lèvres.

"L-Luffy-san... ?" Demanda incertainement Brook.

"Salut, tout le monde ! Je voulais vous faire la surprise, j'y ai passé toute la nuit !

Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que... Enfin... Pourquoi ?" Bredouilla Nami.

Luffy perdit instantanément son sourire pour les fixer comme si ce qu'ils racontaient était complètement illogique.

"Bah c'est le sapin de Noël." Leur répondit-il.

"MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU L'AS ENROULE DANS DU SAUCISSON ?!" Finit par hurler Usopp.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	12. Cher Père Noël

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

 **Note :** Ok, alors pour ce retard j'ai une explication ! J'ai participé à la Nuit du FoF il y a quelques jours et du coup je suis allée lire les écrits d'autres participants. Y en a une qui avait écrit sur La Nuit au musée (le film là, celui qu'on a tous regardé étant petits) et au début je me disais que c'était pas possible d'écrire sur ça ! Du coup, curiosité oblige, je suis allée voir. Et en fait j'ai trop adoré. Du coup ça fait deux jours que je cherche des trucs à lire non-stop, je me suis tapée les deux premiers films et je m'enchaîne le troisième ce soir, bref je suis trop dessus.

En résumé ? Le slash sur La Nuit au musée c'est trop bien et je suis une grosse feignasse qui préfère lire tout ce qui passe plutôt que d'écrire.

... Je sais, c'est pas une excuse valable, pardonnez-moi ce retard ;u;

 _Chapitre 11 posté en même temps, n'oubliez pas d'aller le lire !_

* * *

Lorsque Luffy s'était posé d'emblée à la table de la cuisine, une feuille et une plume dans les mains, Nami avait senti qu'elle allait passer une mauvaise journée.

Ils avaient eu énormément de mal à faire sortir Sanji de sa dépression de la veille. D'ailleurs, il avait envoyé baladé tous ses principes et avait refusé de sortir de la vigie où il s'était enfui, les laissant se débrouiller pour les repas. Usopp et Nami avaient fini par s'y coller à force d'entendre les plaintes de leur capitaine, mais évidemment ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que faisait Sanji. Cependant personne n'avait eu l'idée de se plaindre. Sauf Luffy, bien évidemment.

En tout cas Sanji allait désormais mieux et il était hors de question qu'il leur refasse le même coup !

La rousse se rapprocha donc rapidement de son capitaine, espérant que peu importe ce qu'il avait en tête, personne n'en souffrirait trop. Enfin, elle savait bien que c'était trop demandé.

"Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?" Murmura-t-elle précipitamment.

Le brun releva vers elle un sourire qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

"Cette année on a vécu des aventures formidables tous ensemble. C'était vraiment cool et je suis heureux d'avoir passé tout ce temps avec vous. Je sais que je vous mets parfois dans des situations dangereuses mais vous continuez à être là pour moi et je vous protégerai jusqu'au bout."

Nami écoutait Luffy sans réellement comprendre où il voulait en venir.

"Alors je vais demander à ce que vous soyez récompensés pour avoir accepté de faire partie de mon équipage."

La rousse sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant où ces paroles l'emmenait.

"Je vais envoyer une lettre au Père Noël." Finit Luffy dans un grand sourire.

 _Putain._

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	13. Décision vitalement importante

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

* * *

"Oi, Nami, c'est quoi le problème ?"

Assis autour de la table de la cuisine, les membres de l'équipage des Mugiwaras se regardaient tous sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Au bout de la table se trouvait Nami qui, les sourcils froncés, semblait inquiète. Elle prit une grande inspiration au même moment où tout le monde se taisait pour annoncer la nouvelle.

"Luffy va envoyer une lettre au Père Noël."

A cette phrase, tout le monde comprit quel était l'enjeu de la situation. Ils soupirèrent tous, que ce soit d'inquiétude, de légère colère ou d'amusement - merci Robin la sadique. Cependant personne n'osa prendre la parole, comme si par de simples paroles ils pouvaient encore aggraver la situation.

Au bout de quelques minutes où elle laissa les autres se calmer, Nami finit par reprendre.

"Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il sache la vérité." Dit-elle. "S'il venait à l'apprendre, on peut être sûr que les jours à venir vont être bien plus difficiles que ceux que l'on a vécu jusqu'ici."

Usopp déglutit bruyamment en louchant sur son nez. Si Luffy le touchait de nouveau, il était presque sur qu'il allait tomber...

"Bon..." Finit par dire lentement Franky. "Mieux vaut s'y prendre de suite."

Ils acquiescèrent tous aux paroles du cyborg. La navigatrice exclut Chopper, Brook et Franky sans même leur jeter un regard. De même pour Robin et elle-même, ça ne fonctionnerait jamais. Le nez d'Usopp et les sourcils de Sanji étaient bien trop reconnaissables. Il ne restait plus que...

Elle posa une main enthousiaste sur l'épaule du bretteur qui se réveilla en sursautant.

"Zoro, on compte sur toi !"

Et moins d'une seconde après, tous les membres avaient disparu de la pièce sous les yeux sceptiques de Zoro.

C'était décidé, il serait celui qui se déguiserait en Père Noël le jour du réveillon !

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	14. Lorsque la Marine débarque

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

* * *

La mer s'agita autour du Sunny Go, déstabilisant toutes les personnes à bord sous la surprise. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de leur première secousse qu'une seconde encore plus forte les ébranla. Franky courait pour rafistoler momentanément les dégâts tandis que Sanji, Luffy, Robin et Chopper s'occupaient de la sécurité du navire. Brook manœuvrait le tout tandis que Nami essayait de trouver un échappatoire. Ils venaient de se faire encercler par des cuirassés de la Marine et ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Usopp accourut à ses côtés quelques minutes après le début de la bataille.

"Qui est à la vigie ?" Siffla-t-elle.

"Zoro." Au regard de la rousse, le canonnier n'hésita pas une seule seconde à vendre son ami.

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre en froissant la carte qu'elle tenait.

"Je vais le but-" Elle fut coupée par un grand cri qui ressemblait fortement à celui que poussait leur capitaine lorsqu'il découvrait qu'ils étaient sur le point d'explorer une île. Sauf qu'étant au beau milieu de l'océan et surtout encerclés, il était très peu probable que ce soit le signe d'une nouvelle aventure.

Sauf si...

"Jiiiiiiii-chaaaaaan !"

Usopp et Nami pâlirent en se regardant, effrayés.

Sanji arriva en trombe dans le même état qu'eux. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer sa douce et tendre et lâcha directement les informations.

" - Nami-san, on est mal !

\- Je sais..." Dit-elle en retenant difficilement un sanglot lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil Luffy accueillir son grand-père sur le navire.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	15. prend connaissance de la situation

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

* * *

Nami était à deux doigts de quitter l'équipage.

Toutes ses tentatives avaient été vaines.

Elle avait d'abord envoyé Sanji, qui s'était fait envoyer dans un mur, Chopper qui s'était fait complimenter -et quelle horreur ça avait été de le calmer-, Usopp qui s'était fait casser le nez, Brook qui s'était fait arracher les bras... Elle n'avait même pas osé continuer en envoyant Franky de peur de ce qui pourrait arriver au charpentier.

En tout cas les faits étaient là et très dérangeants.

Garp était comme son petit-fils, un fouteur de merde professionnel qui prenait grand plaisir à les faire chier au plus haut point.

Mais la navigatrice refusait de se laisser abattre. Elle avait survécu longtemps avec un équipage d'incapables et son capitaine était le roi des abrutis, pas question qu'un petit vieux la fasse reculer.

Elle empoigna donc fermement le papier qu'elle tenait depuis un moment et se posta devant le vice-amiral. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil avant d'ouvrir la bouche mais elle ne le laissa pas en placer une et lui tendit sa feuille.

Elle eut un sourire malsain en le voyant pâlir.

"Je suppose que vous comprenez la situation." Susurra-t-elle. "Et que l'on peut compter sur votre aide, n'est-ce pas ?"

Garp venait de lire la lettre au Père Noël du Luffy, et il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	16. et fuit !

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

 **Note :** Et du retard, pour pas changer ! Bon, tout le monde sait que les profs se font une joie de mettre un maximum de contrôles juste avant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ? Les miens n'ont pas échappé à la règle et la fatigue en plus m'a achevée... Je voulais faire les quatre chapitres ce soir mais au final j'en mets seulement deux et normalement vous en aurez trois demain c:

 _Chapitre 15 posté, ne l'oubliez pas !_

* * *

Luffy était légèrement confus à propos de ce qu'il se passait sur son bateau. Il avait été surpris de voir son grand-père arriver aussi soudainement mais tant qu'il ne cherchait pas à le faire devenir un Marine il ne voyait aucun problème à ce qu'il lui rende visite.

Cependant le vieil homme avait disparu au bout de deux jours seulement.

L'homme élastique avait pourtant pensé qu'il allait passer Noël avec eux et peut-être qu'il aurait même pu ramener Kobby et l'autre blond aussi...

Le brun ouvrit légèrement la porte de la cuisine pour y voir seulement Nami, Sanji et Robin, les deux femmes discutant tranquillement autour d'un café tandis que le cuisiner leur faisait des petits plats.

"Dites, vous savez pas où est passé Jii-chan ?"

Ils répondirent par la négative et Luffy repartit d'où il venait, dépité.

Dans la cuisine, les trois membres de l'équipage soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque leur capitaine s'en alla sans remarquer le costume de Père Noël caché au fond de la pièce.

Au moins Garp avait eu la décence de leur fournir un costume utilisable avant de se carapater comme un lâche.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	17. Lettre au Père Noël

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

* * *

Cher Père Noël,

Je sais pas si je peux vraiment t'écrire une lettre mais je n'ai pas vraiment été très méchant cette année, juste les trucs basiques de pirates, alors j'ai décidé de demander des cadeaux.

J'ai un équipage super et je sais que je suis un capitaine chiant qui ne peut rien faire seul alors je demanderai pas grand chose mais j'aimerai qu'ils aient des cadeaux cool.

Pour Zoro ce serait bien de lui faire un truc pour pas qu'il se perde parce que je sais que lui aussi il en a marre. Ou alors une laisse pour que Nami l'ait toujours à côté.

Nami je pense qu'elle voudrait bien une couverture pour ses arbres pour pas qu'ils gèlent parce qu'elle y tient ou alors des nouvelles plumes avec un papier super cool pour ses cartes parce que j'ai utilisé l'ancien pour faire mon feu.

Usopp il m'a dit qu'il voulait un nez plus petit la dernière fois qu'il se l'est cassé. J'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi par contre...

Sanji je pense que c'est évident, il veut qu'une fille rejoigne l'équipage. Mais j'y peux rien moi si Vivi a refusé.

Et Chopper ce serait un nouveau sac pour quand on part à l'aventure. Pour, euh... Les mêmes raisons que le papier de Nami.

Robin je sais pas trop ce qu'elle voudrait... Enfin choisis un truc abec beaucoup d'écriture.

Pour Franky faudrait plein de bouteilles de Cola. Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup comme ça il pourra partager avec Usopp et Chopper... Ou moi.

Et Brook il lui faudrait un nouveau pantalon pour les mêmes raisons que... Il faut beaucoup de choses pour faire un feu !

Et même si c'est pas mon équipage ce serait cool que tu fasses un cadeau à Jii-chan et Kobby parce que je sais que comme la Marine c'est chiant personne aura fait de lettre pour eux alors je demande à leur place.

Je sais que t'es cool vieux, je compte sur toi.

Monkey D. Luffy, futur Roi des pirates

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	18. Une réponse !

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

* * *

" - Signe.

\- C'est ridicule, il va le voir de suite !

\- Signe je te dis !

\- Même si on parle de Luffy faut pas-

\- Signe où je t'en mets une !"

Usopp s'empressa de faire ce que disait la navigatrice et signe avant de mettre rapidement la lettre dans une enveloppe. Il la passa ensuite à Sanji qui prit une grande respiration avant de sortir de la pièce. Franky verra une larme à son départ et le reste de l'équipage s'empressa de se regrouper à la fenêtre pour regarder comment les choses allaient se passer.

Le cuisinier trouva rapidement Luffy sur le pont, occupé à faire des bonhommes de neige plus ou moins monstrueux.

"Hé Luffy, on a reçu un truc pour toi ?

Sérieux ? C'est quoi !" Le capitaine se releva et se précipita pour arracher l'enveloppe des mains de Sanji. Il l'examina minutieusement avant de lâcher un soupir déçu.

" -Trop nul, j'en ai déjà une...

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Bah ouais, je l'ai reçu juste ce matin, regarde."

Dans ses mains, Luffy tenait une lettre du Père Noël que son équipage n'avait définitivement pas écrit cette fois-ci...

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	19. Lettre du Père Noël

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

* * *

Cher Monkey D. Luffy,

Ta lettre remplie de bon sentiments envers tes amis est très touchante. Avant même de penser à ton propre cadeau tu essaies de combler les personnes à tes côtés. Tu es un bon petit, sois en sûr, et ces lettres se font de plus en plus rare par les temps qui courent.

Cependant il va falloir qu'on arrête de se foutre de ma gueule un jour ou l'autre. Bande de brigands des mers dégénérés, je sais que ce que vous attendez c'est que je me pointe pour voler tous les cadeaux que je distribue aux enfants qui les méritent ! Quel âge crois-tu que j'ai ? Mon arrière-arrière-arrière petite-fille est enceint de son septième enfant, après toutes ces années j'ai eu le temps de me faire escroquer par des malfaiteurs bon nombres de fois!

Cette année se fera comme tous les autres pour la bande de pirates que vous êtes, sans un seul cadeau !

Avec tout mon amour,

Père Noël.

"T'as vu, il est trop marrant ce type !"

... Sanji fit demi-tour et s'empressa de rentrer sans répondre à son capitaine. Il fallait qu'il raconte ça aux autres.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	20. Terre en vue !

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

* * *

Ce soir-là c'était Nami qui était à la vigie. Après de longues minutes d'engueulade avec le charpentier agrémentées de quelques coups, elle avait réussi à le convaincre de faire une réparation minime du chauffage afin de pouvoir survivre à l'intérieur sans finir frigorifiée. Quelques minutes avant de se coucher, Robin l'avait rejoint comme à son habitude pour lui tenir compagnie avant de la laisser dans le froid.

La navigatrice adorait passer du temps avec la brune. Elle était cultivée, gentille et même si ses blagues faisaient souvent peur, elle avait su s'y habituer au fil du temps.

Cependant, ce soir-là, Robin avait été celle qui lui avait apporté la mauvaise nouvelle.

Occupée à vérifier une dernière fois l'échelle d'une de ses cartes, Nami avait laissé l'archéologue regarder les alentours à sa place. Elle aurait dû se douter de la suite des événements... Cela faisait quelques jours que les conditions météorologiques s'étaient stabilisées et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose.

"Oh, une île." Releva pensivement Robin.

Nami releva la tête tellement vite qu'elle sentit des fourmillements désagréables dans sa nuque et grimaça en se la massant. Elle entendit le rire de son amie et réalisa que les choses allaient encore se compliquer.

Parce que quand Robin riait, rien ne pouvait bien se passer...

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	21. Nouveau venu

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

* * *

Sans surprise Luffy avait hurlé de joie à l'entente de l'approche d'une île. Après des efforts relevant du miracle Brook avait réussi à le calmer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le regard suspicieux de Usopp et ses marmonnements ressemblant à des "démons..." consolida le reste de l'équipage dans leur idée d'ignorance absolue. Mieux valait ne pas savoir ce qu'un squelette pouvait faire pour calmer un homme élastique pirate, non merci.

Ils avaient finalement décidé de rester sur l'île quelques jours, le temps que le Log Pose se recharge et pour pouvoir fêter Noël tranquillement, sans risque de tempête. Il restait toujours le risque de la Marine mais s'ils débarquaient ils sauraient se débrouiller, comme d'habitude.

"Franky, je crois que j'aperçois le port par là-bas." Marmonna mollement Zoro. Aussitôt dit, le charpentier s'empressa de changer la direction du bateau.

Tout le monde était sur le pont et tous étaient un peu excités au fond de pouvoir enfin poser pied à terre. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils naviguaient et changer d'air n'était pas si mal.

Ils furent cependant surpris lorsque Franky fit un mouvement brusque avec la barre, entraînant tout le bateau dans la direction opposé.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu-" Sanji fronça les sourcils en regardant une masse noire dans l'eau. Masse qui grossissait à vue d'oeil et, même si elle n'excédait pas la largeur de leur navire, elle restait tout de même imposante. Cette masse surgit soudainement, révélant alors un sous-marin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre.

"Fiou, enfin dehors !"

Sauf les personnes qui étaient à l'intérieur.

Les Mugiwaras regardèrent avec effarement un blond un peu trop connu sortir puis jeter un coup d'oeil dans leur direction, apparemment aussi surpris qu'eux.

"Sabo !"

Encore une fois, Nami sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et se pinça les lèvres. Usopp lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, comprenant parfaitement la situation.

"Apparemment il est encore plus maniéré que Ace. Ce type était déjà hyper poli, faut pas s'inquiéter..."

Mais le sourire qui prit place sur le visage du révolutionnaire ne laissait aucun doute. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le jeune homme était le frère de Luffy.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	22. Perdre les frères

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

* * *

"Robin-san, je les ai perdus !"

Les pirates se retournèrent à cette exclamation et virent Koala accourir dans leur direction, un air paniqué accroché au visage. Quelques heures plutôt ils avaient convenu de se balader quelque peu dans la ville afin de pouvoir se réapprovisionner et la jeune femme avait fini par se porter volontaire pour accompagner Sabo et Luffy dans leur escapade. Il ne leur avait fallu qu'une minute inattention de sa part pour arriver à lui échapper sans laisser aucune trace.

Nami se mordit le pouce à cette nouvelle mais resta calme.

"Sabo a l'air de quelqu'un de mature, j'ai plus peur pour Luffy..." Marmonna-t-elle.

"Luffy a l'air de quelqu'un de gentil, j'ai plus peur pour Sabo-kun..." Dit en même temps Koala.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, surprises, puis pâlirent.

Ces deux ensemble, ça allait tourner en catastrophe...

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	23. Et en faire une habitude

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

* * *

"Robin-san, je les ai perdus..." Gémit Koala.

L'équipage se retourna en entendant sa plainte et la plupart d'entre eux gémirent eux aussi à l'entente de cette nouvelle. La veille, alors que la même chose s'était produite, ils avaient finalement retrouvé les deux frères après plusieurs heures de recherche, principalement en suivant des bâtiments détruits. Ils étaient à moitié en train de se noyer dans un lac et ils avaient sincèrement hésité à les aider avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient _amis_ et que c'était malheureusement leur devoir de les aider dans les moments les plus cons.

Dans tous les cas, la jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de paraître paniqué et se posa à la table du café-restaurant où étaient les deux pirates et laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur la table. Nami lui commanda une boisson pendant que Robin lui passait une main réconfortante dans le dos.

Avec un peu de chance, ils se noieraient réellement cette fois-ci et ils n'auraient pas à supporter les fêtes en leur compagnie.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	24. Et la bombe explosa

**BOMBE A RETARDEMENT**

 _Les jours passent vite entre le premier jour de décembre et le jour tant attendu du réveillon de Noël. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite pour les Mugiwaras, effrayés de voir Luffy devenir lentement mais sûrement une bombe à retardement humaine._

* * *

La soirée avait débuté dans une ambiance agréable et chaleureuse. D'un commun accord les trois révolutionnaires présents avaient accepté de dîner sur avec les pirates. Hack et Kuina les trouvaient fascinants, que ce soit par leur créativité pour trouver des choses stupides à faire – ou dire – ou par leur masochisme fou au vu du nombre de fois que la navigatrice les frappait.

Sabo, de son côté, avait préféré repartir en ville avec Luffy, seuls cette fois-ci, personne n'ayant eu le courage de les accompagner. De toute façon les deux garçons finiraient par perdre leur accompagnateur en moins d'une heure, comme d'habitude et ils savaient qu'ils reviendraient pour le repas.

Et ce fait ce confirma lorsque, deux bonnes heures plus tard, les deux garçons apparurent comment par magie à table, au même moment où Sanji commençait à servir les plats. Cependant ils n'eurent pas le temps de commencer à déguster les mets préparés par le cuisinier pirate que des cris provenant de la ville se firent entendre.

Alarmés et quelque peu curieux, les personnes présentes sur le pont du navire essayèrent de déterminer la cause de ce rafut quand soudainement, une des tours du château qui surplombait la ville s'écroula. Il en sortit un énorme feu d'artifice qui explosa bien trop bas en détruisant quelques maisons alentours. Un feu d'artifice qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose aux pirates...

"Usopp !" S'étrangla Nami en se rappelant vaguement d'une île où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Le susnommé mit ses mains devant son visage et secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour essayer de se défendre des accusations dont il était victime.

"Joyeux Noël, Luffy."

Lentement, très lentement, Koala se retourna pour découvrir – avec horreur – Sabo tenir l'épaule de Luffy qui semblait être émerveillé.

"Vous... Vous... Non..."

Le blond lui envoya un sourire tellement fier que la seule chose qu'elle put faire fut de le balancer par-dessus bord et d'empêcher Hack d'aller le sauver.

Qu'il crève noyé, elle se débrouillerait avec Dragon.

* * *

 _End ~_


End file.
